Medabots 2K10!
by WeatherBomber
Summary: Ikki and friends have finally made it to their last year in Riverview Elementary! Watch as they make new friends- medafighter or medabot- and fight off old enemies!
1. M2K10 Preview!

_**Medabots 2K10**_

This is a new Medabots fanfic I'm doing! I realized that the Medabots Battle Park is a bit tough to do because the each episode is related to the previous. While I'm not going to abandon the series, I'm working a little more on this one since the episodes are easier to do and can be put out faster. I'll try to do an episode a week and update the new episodes for MBP every now and then.

Anyways, Medabots 2K10 is set with Ikki and friends in their "senior" year in Riverview Elementary! So, they're only slightly more mature. There will be new characters along the line – both good and bad. This story also reflects on the new age of the Rubber Robo Gang – after being defeated, they've risen again with a new leader and new tactics- they don't always where those dang suits that give themselves away! So these episodes are essentially about Ikki and his friends throughout their final year of Riverview Elementary ( or Rosewood Private School) and all of the adventures as they go through in their attempt to defeat the Rubber Robo Gang once and for all!


	2. Episode 1: Forest Friends

**Medabots 2k10!**

**It was a beautiful day in Riverview City , filled with autumnal splendor. The beautiful hues of golden yellows, reds, and browns filled the scene as some of the leaves were ripped into the lovely breeze into a whirlwind of fall leaves. Ikki, Erika, Metabee and Brass are all strolling along the Riverview City Park.**

Erika sighed. "Wow Ikki! Can you believe it..? We're finally the top dogs of Riverview City Elementary! We're graduating this year!"

"Man...it sure has seemed like a long time for this year to finally come. Graduation day could come next week and it wouldn't be soon enough.." Ikki said in a nonchalant, relaxed voice. He was clearly taking in the beauty of the season.

"Dude! What's going on! It's like the trees are sick or something!" Metabee exclaimed.

"Huh? What are you talking about..?" Ikki asked.

"Don't you see it? They're changing colors!"

Erika chuckled to herself. "Ikki? Haven't you taught Metabee about this stuff..?"

"I can barely get him to take a bath...let alone get him to actually learn something academic.."

"HEY!"

"Leaves change colors because of the cooler temperatures that come with the Earth in its never-ending voyage around the sun. Because it's cooler, the leaves don't produce as much chlorophyll, causing you to see the colors of the food stored, " Brass calmly explained.

"Spoken like a true SLR-type medabot Brass!" Erika said.

Metabee looked down at a leaf on the ground. "Woooow...who knew leaves could be so complicated..?"

Right then and there a leaf got swept away by a sudden gust. "Hey! Come back here! That was a golden leaf!" Metabee went and chased after the fluttering leaf in the wind.

"Hey! Metabee! Come back!" Ikki shouted as he , Erika, and Brass chased after Metabee.

They continued to run further and further until they were deep in the woods.

"Metabee!!" Ikki called. "Come on! This isn't funny! It was just a stupid leaf..sheesh..."

"Once again, you and your hot-head medabot don't know how to work together.."

Ikki and Erika knew that voice from anywhere.

"Samantha!" they said in unison. "...What are you doing here..?" Erika asked.

"Yeah..isn't walking in a forest too dainty for you..?" Ikki sarcastically asked.

Samantha growled. "Not as dainty as I'm about to make your face look you twerp!!"

"I was only kidding , calm down..sheesh..."

"Boss! Look what we found!" shouted Spyke and Sloan in unison. Once they reached Samantha, they showed her what looked like a bow from a bow and arrow set.

"As you can see, we're not here to frolic with our forest friends, we're here to get some extra credit on our report on Robin Hood!" Samantha explained. "Yeah!" Spyke and Sloan cheered in unison.

"It's the weekend and you guys are working on a report..? Hahaha! If the Screws are still the Screws, there MUST be a catch!" Ikki mocked.

" If not, this would make such a good scoop! ' Screws turn a new leaf...a golden colored Autumn leaf that is..' " Erika added.

"QUIET! We're doing this so we can get it over with because have better things to than schoolwork..." Samantha said.

"Well whatever..have you seen Metabee, he seems to have ran off somewhere within these woods." Ikki asked.

"..You can't even keep up with your own medabot.." Samantha said as she sighed and chuckled.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard, followed by a rustling in the leaves and a fleeing of the birds from the forest crown.

" That sounded like Metabee!!" Ikki exclaimed.

"You're right..Ikki, let's head in that direction!" Erika ordered.

With that, Erika and Ikki started off in the direction of the cry.

"..should we help them boss..?" Spyke asked.

"Eh...why not...who knows, maybe we could find more artifacts." Samantha said.

And with that, they too went running in that same direction.

**Behind closed trees...**

"**...Seaslug..have you commenced operation "Knight of the Forest..?" *over walkie talkie***

"**Yes sir! ....Green tights and all...."**

"**Hahaha..good....over.."**

Ikki and Erika were huffing and puffing as they tried to reach the scene of the cry.

Samantha, Spyke and Sloan finally caught up, huffing and puffing as well. "So...tired.."

"I have no idea where Metabee could be...in a forest as vast as this, it's anybody's guess!" Ikki exclaimed worriedly.

"..And it doesn't help that the trees are all so distractingly beautiful.." Erika added.

"HALT!" cried a voice from atop a tree.

" Koji!"they all shouted in unison.

Koji made an impressive leap to the branch he was on to the leaf-carpeted forest floor. Along with Sumilidon.

"Leave it to Koji to make the dramatic entrance..." Erika muttered.

" Koji! What are you doing here? Don't you have tea to be drinking and crunkets to be munching on..?" Spyke asked.

" The better question is..what are YOU all doing here. Don't you guys know this forest is dangerous..?"

"Dangerous..? Well..YOU'RE here aren't you..?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah and that's because every now and then, I drop by to tell twerps like you that it's not safe here.."

" For your information Mr. Rich boy, we were peacefully trying to complete an assignment for school! We don't have servants to do our work for us.." Samantha snappily replied.

"Yeah! So just back off!" Sloan added.

"GUYS! Wait! Koji, might be on to something...you guys found an arrow...the forest is easy to get lost in...we heard Metabee's cry...it's beautiful but there's still a dangerous element to it.."

" Don't worry about it Erika..." Erika looked up at Koji. " If they don't wanna listen, we can't make them...some people will just have to find out for themselves.." Koji said as a carriage pulled up.

It wasn't however, his usual blue, red, and gold carriage, it was a pure pink carriage with hints of white.

"Karin!" everyone exclaimed.

"Hey everyone! It's so beautiful out here isn't it? It's like Winter, Spring, and Summer are only here to make you appreciate Autumn's natural beauty!" Karin said in her usual overly enthusiastic, sweet voice.

"Yeah! Kinda like how Samanta and Erika are only here to make you appreciate .." before Spyke could even finish , he was knocked out by Erika and Samantha.

" Hey! If the forest's so dangerous..why's Karin here..?" Ikki interrogated.

"She's here to give me a ride out of this place.." Koji responded.

"Oh..do you all need a ride as well..?" Karin asked Ikki and the gang.

" Uh..well, as much as I'd love to take a ride from you Karin, Metabee's lost and we're trying to find him, but he's too deep in the forest and we're too tired to want to continue..."

"Then it's settled! I'll be your ride! I'll just direct Winston wherever you want!"

"K-K-KARIN!!!" Koji cried and turned pale.

"Oooh come on Koji, it'll be fun! And don't worry, I know how you don't like insects- but it's Autumn now and they won't really be out and about.."

_There goes my private ride with my future wife..._ Koji thought to himself.

" Wow! Thanks Karin!" Ikki said with a smile as he and the gang hopped into the carriage.

"Alright Wintson! Full speed ahead!" Karin exclaimed.

"UUUUgh! Let...me....GOOOOO!" Metabee exclaimed as he struggled to break free of the the web that the medabot Spidar spun up. He was pinned to the trees.

**Screen flips showing Spidar's stats**

Specialty: Web attack

"Ahahahaha! Don't bother my dear metal beetle...you're mine forever! You fell right into my trap of the golden leaf. I knew a medabot like you would fall for it! Couldn't you tell the leaf was attached to a string..?" Seaslug asked.

"Looked like the wind to me..." Metabee admitted

" And now it's only a matter of time before your other medabot friends with their rare medals arrive! Then I shall reign as the new Rubber Robo leader!"

" I swear..if I had saliva...I'd spit on you..."

"SHUT IT! You're captured remember..? Act like a well-behaved hostage!"

The pink cottage was jetting down along the forest floor, rustling the leaves and the squirrels.

"Woah..I think I'm getting cottage sick..." said Peppercat.

The cottage soon reached a fork in the forest.

"Hmm..which way..Ikki..?" Karin asked.

" ...How am I supposed to know..."

"Ikki...think if you were Metabee... what would you do..." Koji suggested.

_Hmm..if I were Metabee...._

_*Suddenly, Ikki is able to visualize Metabee following the golden leaf...*_

"Take a left!" With that, the cottage made an abrupt turn to the left. It raced once again through the falling fall foilage down the path.

Finally, they come to a large clearing in the forest.

"Look Ikki! It's Metabee!" exclaimed Erika.

Ikki's eyes lit up at the sight of his beloved medabot. "METABEE!"

"Wintson! Stop the carriage please!" Ikki got out before it could even come to a halt and ran up to the tree that Metabee was pinned too on a web and hugged him.

"Ikki!! Dude!! I'm happy to see you too! But look behind you!"

A green caped figure started walking up behind the crew as they got out of the cottage.

"It is I...as a wind from the east....and the moon from the west...ROBIN HOOD!!" and with that Seaslug( pretending to be Robin Hood) threw off of his cape.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S ROBIN HOOD!!!" Samantha said as she ran up to him.

"Please Mr. Robin Hood sir, me and my friends Spyke and Sloan really need you to come with us to our class so we can get extra credit on PROJECT!"

"Uh...I would but you see..." he said as he began to anime sweat.

"OH come on!! Pleeease!" Samantha , Spyke and Sloan begged.

" Umm, we'll see..."

"Hey you!" Ikki started. " Was it you who captured Metabee!?"

Seaslug turned around. " ...So what if it was?!..hehe..."

"I guess that's a yes – turn him lose! "

"Ahahaha, don't you know who I am? A kid like you shouldn't be giving a hero like me, Robin Hood, such orders!"

"...if you really are Robin Hood...shouldn't you be stealing from the rich and giving to the poor..? Not stealing from the middle class..." Ikki asked with a smirk.

"Yeah! You should be stealing from Koji or Karin!" Spyke said.

*Everyone falls down anime style. *

"Why don't we make a bet...if you can defeat me a a robattle, you can get Metabee's and everyone else's medals.."

Everyone gasps.

" But if I win..you vow to never come back her again....Robin Hood.." Ikki says.

"Deal!" And with that, Spidar destroys its own web so that Metabee is free to robattle.

" I can't wait to get all those medals! It's quite clear that I...ROBIN HOOD- Will WIN!!!..Transport Sherwood!"

With that, a green medabot with a slightly bulky appearance and an arrow for a right arm and a shield for a left arm appeared.

**Stat screen flips**

Specialty: Golden Arrow

_So THAT's why the Screws found arrows..it was that medabot.. _ Ikki thought to himself.

"Then it's agreed!" Out of nowhere comes Mr. Referee out of a mound of the leaves.

"This will be a submission robattle. The victor, gets to keep one of the loser's medaparts. Medafighters...and their medals! Medafighters are you ready..? "

"Ikki...imagine the scoop this would make! 'Ikki Tenryou defeats childhood hero!" Erika chimed in.

Ikki smiled. "I'll do my best.."

"Go Ikki! Robin Hood may be handsome but you're an ace medafighter! Woo!" Karin cheered.

Koji fell anime style at Karin's cheer. Karin looked down at him. " Wittle Koji just can't take the pressure of a robattle I guess.."

"Ikki! This is a high stake robattle, you better make it count!" Samantha shouted.

"Okay, ref, I'm ready.." Ikki said. "And soo am I.." said Seaslug.

"Dude..I was manufactured ready..." Metabee said. "No one fools me and gets away with it.."

***COMMERCIAL BREAK***

"Then ..MEDABOTS ROOOOOOBATTLE!"

"Metabee! Hit him with your laser gun! Let's see how fast he is!"

"Yeah! Yeeeah!" Metabee cried as he shot multiple rounds of laser beams right at Sherwood.

"Hahaha! Nice try! Sherwood! Leap into the air!"

Sherwood followed the order , missing all of the laser beams. "Now! Hit him with a golden arrow!"

With that, Sherwood fired a cylindrical , pointed golden arrow right at Metabee!

**Head – 40% Damage**

Metabee fell back and hit the forest floor.

Everyone gasped. "Metabee! Are you okay?" Ikki asked.

"Ahahaha!" Seaslug crazily laughed.

" I think I am...I'm just a bit dizzy.."

"Sherwood! Keep going! Rapid fire!" With that, Shewoord keep firing a steady stream of golden arrows right at Metabee.

"Metabee! Dodge!" Metabee leaped to the side and dodged all of the arrows. "Now! Seeker missiles!"

The missiles soared through the air right for Sherwood, but Sherwood just fired an arrow right at the missiles. It sliced right through them!

"Woah...." Ikki said to himself.

"Say what..?!" Metabee said as he looked perplexedly.

" Sherwood here was equipped with some of the strongest materials known to man..your dinky attacks simply won't work on him..ahahaha!" Seaslug taunted.

"Hmm...my attacks won't work on him...but maybe the surrounding environment can....Metabee! Fire your laser gun at that row of trees!?"

"Uh..okay, only I thought you said they were beautiful.."

"Just do it!" And with that order, Metabee quickly shot his laser gun in the mid-section of a whole row of trees causing them all to fall over.

"TIMBEEEER!" yelled Metabee.

As the trees began to fall over onto Sherwood, it looked as if he'd be crush by the pressure but then....he just holds one of them up with his shield!

"Ahaha! What part of STRONG, don't you get!?"

"...what part of don't count us out when we're down..don't you get...Metabee..." Ikki started.

" You got it Ikki....the medaforce!"

Everyone watched in awe as Metabee began to glow and tensions ran high.

"IT'S TIME...TO KISS YOUR BOT GOOD-BYE! MEDAFOOOOOOOOOOORCE!!"

A golden stream of energy emmerged from Metabee's body in a beam form and right at Sherwood, because he was busy supporting the tree with his arm, he couldn't run and instead was hit with the powerful blast!

**100% Damage to Head, function ceased**

Sherwood's medal popped out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm..I'm..."

"You're Seaslug!" said one of the members of the Select Corp. as they arrived at the scene. "It turns out someone as been spotting you doing this same thing for several nights and you're under arrest!"

"Uuuh..yeah..."

"What!? GRRR! So I got excited for nothing?!! " Samantha grouched.

" Well...wouldn't this be a scoop...Rubber Robo's new strategy is to dress up like fictional characters..." Erika muttered.

" Well..if it means anything cops..Metabee is the victor.." Mr. Referee said.

"Uh..we'll keep that in mind with the criminal report.." said the Select Corps. Chief.

**A beautiful sunset can be seen along the horizon as Ikki and Erika walk along the sidewalk back home. **

" Wow..what a day.." Erika said.

" Yeah, you're telling me... I'm just glad Metabee's okay.."

" Yeah but did you have to kill those trees man..? They had all kinds of leaves on them!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!??" Ikki yelled.

"Woah, cool your jets dude, I was only kidding.."

Erika and Brass chuckled.

"Well..one thing's for sure, if Seaslug's power was an indicator of what's to come, they've gotten a lot stronger..." Ikki said. " But whatever comes our way, I know we'll crush them just like we always do!"

"You better believe it Ikki!"

Will Metabee get distracted by another leaf? Will Koji ever get his private ride with Karin..? Find out next time, on Medabots!

In today's robattle, Metabee defeats Sherwood and gains his right arm. More Medabots! More Power!

Please leave comments!


	3. Episode 2: Stop the Presses!

**Stop the presses**

**(Sorry for taking so long! Enjoy this sorta feature-length episode- HAPPY THANKSGIVING!)**

**Erika's fingers are profusely pounding at the type writer as she is fidgeting with anticipation at finishing her latest big story. All the other students are at lunch right now, but she's hard at work with the noon day sun filtering in through the window , further intensifying the pressure of finishing the news release.**

Erika sighed. "Wow.." she said as she began to lean back on the comfy leather chair in the journalism office.

" I know I told Ikki I'd be there in a little bit...but this story must get covered!" Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

" Come in!" Erika shouted. The door slowly opened to reveal the principal. "Erika..you look to be hard at work."

"Hehe, what can I say , sir? I want things to be better than ever this year. We were so close to winning the district-wide Scoop-a-thon, and I just can't let first place slip through my fingers this year!"

Mr. Principal smiled at Erika. " Well that certainly is noble of you Erika, and I'm glad to see you're working hard. But I'd like to let you know that you'll be receiving some company this year. He's a new student and his name is Clyde. He's a fine news reporter himself and he comes from Aqua Springs elementary."

Erika's jaw dropped. She quickly fixed it with a forced smile. "Um..sounds great, sir. Where is he?"

"Well he's at lunch now. But I trust you'll make him feel right at home here at Riverview elementary!" With that, he closed the door behind him.

"NEW STUDENT?!!" Erika said to herself. " How on Earth could this new guy just prance on in here and suddenly take control of things?!" Erika sighed and slouched a bit in her chair. " Well one things for sure – he will not have any control over what goes on in the Scoop-a-thon!"

Ikki and Spyke are racing down the halways!

"Last one to math is a rotten egg!" Ikki said as he jetted around the halls.

"Hey! NO fair! You got a head start!" Spyke said as he began to catch up.

They cut through clumps of student, teachers, and classrooms and zoomed up the stairwell!

Ikki was huffing and puffing at the top of the staircase, waiting for Spyke. " Well..looks like you're the rotten egg!"

" Where's ...boss...when you...need her.." Spyke said in between his huffing.

Suddenly a huge mound of girls rushed passed the two and towards a tall blond boy.

" AHHH! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" one screamed.

" WE LOVE YOU!" several more cheered.

" Ladies, ladies! I'm new here! Don't worry..we'll have all year to get to know each other!" the blond-haired boy said in a calm, slick voice.

"Who is this guy these girls are gushing over..?" Ikki said.

" That must be the new kid boss was telling me about! She told me she challenged him to a robattle after school today."

" ..he robattles..?" Ikki asked.

"Apparently...and word is, he's pretty good too. I heard his medabot has the power of offense and defense," Spyke answered.

"Hmm...do you know his name..?"

"Nah, but we should find out after school.."

As the bell rung, the girls dispersed to class and Ikki and Spyke scurried to math class.

As the math teacher began to write an equation on the board, Erika leaned over to Ikki.

" Hey..do you have any idea of some new kid named Clyde..?" Erika whispered.

Ikki thought. " Come to think of it, I did see a new kid, but I'm not sure of his name."

" What else do you know about him..?" Erika persisted.

"Well..he's blond, tall, and apparently very popular with girls..."

Erika rolled her eyes. " Hmm....."

Meanwhile in the back of the classroom, Samantha, Sloan and Spyke are whispering amongst each other.

" Boss, I sure hope you're well-trained..I've heard some terrible things about this guy and his medabot.." Sloan warned.

" Sloan, who do you think I am? I'm Samantha – leader of the screws! I'm not about to let some pretty boy ruin my robattling career! He's new to the school, and part of being new is finding out where you stand- so he should be thankful!"

"Wow boss, you're so smart!" Spyke dumbly added.

As time passed, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day and caused a rush of students out of the classroom and down the staircase.

A huge roaring crowd could be heard just outside the school.

"ROBATTLE!! ROBATTLE!! ROBATTLE!"

Ikki and Erika looked perplexedly at each other in front of their lockers and quickly rushed outside to see what was going on.

They were immediately confronted by a large ring of students who were anxious to see a robattle. The robattle was taking place in the dirt school yard.

" Wow, this must be the robattle Spyke told me about." Ikki said.

" What robattle..?" Erika asked.

" Samantha challenged the new kid to a robattle after school.

Erika thought to herself. _Maybe the opponent will be my new comrade in the journalism club..._

Samantha was standing on one side of the ring with Sloan giving her a massage and Spyke giving Peppercat a massage.

" You can do it boss! Just remember not to let his looks get in the way of the battle!"

"Ha! As if that'll ever happen. I'm gonna destory this dork!"

Anticipation ran high as the Screws and the crowd were awaiting the arrival of the new kid.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A voice shouted , followed by a blond , tall gentleman. His hair was just long enough to slightly cover his eyes. He wore a green polo shirt with green and white plaid Bermuda shorts and white sneakers.

Several girls in the audience went wild! " We love you Clyde!!"

Erika gasped. " So that's Clyde!" she said aloud.

"Yeah, is that the guy you were talking about..?" Ikki asked.

"Yep! He's gonna be my journalism partner.." Erika said. She was beginning to do something she hated. She hated falling for the one boy everyone liked. She was falling in love.

"Alrighty then. I'm here. Let's robattle!" Clyde said.

" Then it's agreed!" said Mr. Referee as he stepped out, dressed like Mr. Principal.

" This will be a nullification style robattle – the victor gains nothing but pride since you aren't supposed to have medabots on school grounds. Medafighters, are you ready..?"

" I will be once I transport my medabot! Transport, Pretty Prime!"

At once appeared a rather slender medabot who was armed with a broad, circular shield and a long, pole-like , pearly white sword. The medabot was modeled after a Greek coliseum fighter. He had hints of green on a mainly white body.

*The Stat Screen Flips*

Pretty Prime, Specialty: Iron sword

The crowd looked in wonder at the medabot. " Piece of cake! Peppercat, step up! Samantha ordered.

"Wow..Clyde's medabots sure does look strong..." Ikki said to himself.

" Alright! Medafighters..ROOOBATTLE!"

"Peppercat! Jab at him with your thunder claw!"

Peppercat raced forward with her claws crackling with building electrical energy.

" Pretty Prime! Kneel down with your shield in front and block the attack!" Clyde ordered.

Peppercat finally reached forward and struck the shield of Pretty Prime! ...But the shield just absorbed the electricity!

" Now Pretty Prime! While she's close, knock her back with your iron sword!"

Pretty Prime propped himself up and swung his sword right at Peppercat!

**50% damage to the head and torso**

Peppercat was knocked back onto her back of the sandy play school yard.

The crowed roared. "It's okay boss! You can do it, you've come back from tougher situations!"

" Wow...this guy's not bad..just like Spyke said, the power of offense and defense.." Ikki said to himself.

Erika was still mesmerized.

Peppercat slowly inched her way back up on her feet. "Peppercat! Initiate the zig-zag maneuver!"

"Boss! The zig-zag maneuver? Peppercat's dizzy...Ar-are you sure that's the best thing to do after receiving such a heavy blow to the head?!"

" Don't you doubt me! Desperate times cause for desperate measures! That attack did 50% damage to Peppercat – another one of those blows and it's done for me! Now, Peppercat, do as I say!!"

Peppercat shook her head and jumped on the balls of her feet from one location to another in a zigzag formation.

"Pretty Prime! Wait 'til she gets close and knock her back with your iron sword!"

"Yes, sir!" Pretty Prime said in his heroic, robotic voice. As Peppercat leaped toward another point in her zig-zag maneuver, Pretty Prime leaped forward and launched another swipe of his iron sword!...and missed!

"Over here!" Peppercat jabbed Pretty Prime with a devastating blow from behind. She somehow created the illusion that she was within reach.

**30% damage to left and right arm.**

The crowd roared once again with fervor.

" Nice hit, boss!" Spyke said.

"Yeah!" Sloan added.

"Told ya not to doubt me!"

Suddenly, something strange began to happen to Peppercat. She began to become dizzy again from doing the zig-zag formation immediately after being struck in the head.

"I..I'm....seeing double...." Pepper Cat said.

"Looks as if Peppercat's not holding up too well.." Ikki commented.

"Now! Finish her Pretty Prime! While she's vulnerable!" Pretty Prime leaped into the air and came crashing down on Peppercat from above!

**100% damage to head and torso, function ceased.**

Pepper Cat's medal popped out.

"FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS PRETTY PRIME!"

The crowd of girls cheered and Samantha's jaw dropped. "Peppercaaaaat!" she cried as she ran over to her. "How..how could I let you get wrecked like this...?" Samantha then looked up at Clyde. "YOU! You'll pay for this!!"

Clyde smiled. " Hey..it was all in fun..right? We can robattle again sometime.."

Samantha could do nothing but growl and walk away. "Come on... ," she said talking to Sloan and Spyke.

"Yes boss!"

Erika stood memorized. "Woah...."

LATER IN THE DAY AT THE TENRYO HOUSEHOLD...

"Man that guy was good! Did you see him out there Erika??"

"Ikki! You've been talking about that guy for the past 10 minutes..let's start our group report!"

Erika was over at Ikki's house to work on a project assigned by their English teacher.

"Oh allllright...I suppose you're right..." Ikki admitted.

So they got out their materials and started. "Alright, so the subject of this report is 'Technology in Society'....where do we start..?" Erika asked.

"Hmm...well we could start with medabots!" Ikki said in a jocular tone.

"....Ikki...let's be serious...we don't have time to play around..." Erika said as her nerve was beginning to be worked.

Ikki sighed. "Umm..well what do you suggest...?"

" How about...the affect of media on investigative journalism!!?" Erika excitedly suggested.

"Ew, bleh! No! This project is already boring enough without such a useless topic..."

Erika's face turned red as she clenched her teeth and fist. "USLESS!!? USELESS!!?? You know what Ikki?! That's what I can't stand about you sometimes! You can be so rude, insensitive, and barbaric that you don't even realize it! I don't even know why we're friends- you can't appreciate my passion, which is journalism!"

"....."

"Ugh...I'm out of here, it's getting late and I'm sue you'd much rather be playing videogames downstairs with Metabee anyways....knock yourself out..."

Erika proceeded to storm out of Ikki's room. "Erika...WAIT!.."

It was too late, the door had shut behind her and she had made her way downstairs.

"See ya Mr. And Mrs. Tenryo...I think it's getting late and I'd better be going now.."

"Okay sweetie! Have a good night!" Ikki's mom said with a radiant smile.

"Yeah, hope you got a lot done!" Ikki's dad iterated.

"Heh...we certainly got something done..." Erika said as she closed the door to Ikki's house.

With her back to the door she sighed. "...Why do I suddenly feel bad or blowing up at him like that..?"

Erika started to walk home in the darkness of the night. "I wish I had Brass here..."

Suddenly, Erika runs into someone as sh rounds a corner. "Omph!" she utters as she hits the sidewalk.

"Oh! I'm so sorry..." the boy apologized.

Erika looked up and saw that it was Clyde!

She blushed a bit. "Oh...hi!"

Clyde helped her up. "I saw you at the robattle earlier today...how was I..?"

Erika swallowed. "You....you were great.."

"Heh..thanks. But you know, I bet Samantha's a lot tougher than she showed today. I think she was just going easy on me 'cause I'm the new guy."

Erika smiled and nodded.

"So..what's your name..?"

"Erika.." she responded solemnly.

"Oh nice to meet you Erika! I'm Clyde...and if you're the right Erika..I believe I'm your new journalistic partner in crime, eh?" Clyde said with a snicker.

"That's right. I look forward to working with you this year!" Erika said with enthusiasm.

Clyde smiled. "How 'bout I walk you home?"

_Wow! ...This can't be happening..a guy who not only has a passion for journalism but is a gentleman..._

"Sure..if it's okay with you.." Without even giving an answer, Clyde walker Erika to her home.

Once they arrived, he hugged her and wished her a good night.

IT'S EARLY IN THE MORNING AND THE KIDS OF RIVERVIEW ELEMENTARY AR FILING IN.

"I don't know why...but she just kinda yelled at me. I guess I really got on her nerves."

"Dude...the least you could have done was respect her passion for journalism. You know how much she loves it," Metabee said.

"Yeah...well, I'm planning on apologizing for the way I was last night."

"Good move, Ikki."

"Right..well, I'll see you aftershcool!" Ikki said as he stood at the entrance.

"Later!" Metabee answered.

TIME HAS PASSED AND IT'S NOW LUNCH TIME FOR THE STUDENTS..

Ikki saw Erika in the distance as he carried his lunch bag.

" Erika!" Ikki shouted as he ran towards her. But before he could get to her, Clyde had taken Erika by the arms.

Ikki stopped in his tracks. " What..?"

Erika walked over with Clyde to a table. "Does...Erika....have a crush...?"

Ikki bows his head down in despair and reluctantly walks over....to the Screw's table.

"Well! Look who we have here...shouldn't you be sitting with your girlfriend?" Samantha said.

"Don't you mean Clyde's girlfriend..?" Ikki said as he nodded his head in Erika and Clyde's direction.

The Screws gasped. "WHAT!!?" they shouted in unison. " I don't believe it! I always knew Erika wasn't as classy as me, but I never knew she was completely classless!"

"Yeah!" the Screws boys chimed in.

" She's sleeping with the enemy! He creamed me and now she wants to date that freak..?" Samantha added.

"Well...now that I think about it...he's going to be her co-producer in the journalism club..I kinda dissed her love or journalism last night when she came over and she reacted pretty strongly...so it's no wonder she likes him..a boy who appreciates her one true love..."

"So it's YOUR fault!" Samantha accused.

" No! I don't...." _**The lunch bell rings**_

"Oh whaddya know..saved by the bell...gotta go!" Ikki says as he jets out of the cafeteria.

As he nears a hallway, he overhears Clyde speaking to what looked like one of his friends.

"Yeah....don't worry Jim...I've got her under my grip. Before you know it, you , me and our shoe service will be front-page news.." Clyde says to him.

Spying from afar, Ikki gasps.

" We'll be the kings of the school and we'll be rich! What kid doesn't like a fresh pair of jazzy kicks?"

"Ah-ha!" Ikki said in an excited whisper.

Afterschool, Ikki waited for Erika to show up at his house.

"Where is she..? I've been waiting for two whole hours!"

"You think she's on a date with that Clyde guy?"

"Ugh! Don't say that Metabee!"

"What? You know it's possible!"

"Yeah but...but..." Ikki began to sniffle.

"Ikki...?" Metabee said as he peered closer to Ikki's face. "Are you gonna cry, man..?"

"No...I'm not! " Ikki snapped. "It's just...I wish there were someway I could tell her how sorry I am...and the fact that she's being taken advantage of..."

"Say what!? Taken advantage of?! How so?"

"Well...today I overheard Clyde talking to this guy about how he's got Erika under his grip- and how she's gonna make their business prosperous and rich...some shoe business..."

"SAY WHAAAAT!??! Ikki! Dude! We gotta tell her! Her heart will be shattered.."

"That's just the thing, Metabee. Of course I could just say that but do you really think she's gonna believe me..?"

"Ikki...she's your friend. Sure you guys had a scuffle...but don't those only make friendships stronger? You guys have been friends since who knows when...it's in her very being to trust you when what you say comes from your heart.."

"You know what Metabee...you're right! I think that's the wisest thing you've ever said!" Ikki said with glee.

"Well, what can I say..?" Metabee said with pride.

"So that settles it. We're going to have to expose Clyde as the sly slickster he truly is!"

"So, how're you gonna do this?"

"I'll let Erika know in private and then she'll see for herself!" Ikki replied.

"Alright! Lemme know if he challenges you to a robattle; I'd love to open a can of whoop-bot on that Pretty Prime!"

"Yeah...I just hope this goes right Metabee. I'm losing the friend I never thought I'd lose- the one I always took for granted.."

"Don't worry Ikki – you've faced bigger things than this...I just know she'll come around.." Metabee assured.

KIDS ARE FILING IN ONCE AGAIN IN THE MORNING AND THE MORNING SUN IS SHINING ONCE AGAIN ON THE DESKS OF THE JOURNALISM ROOM.

"Ah...I can see the headlines now..." Clyde says as he readies his fingers to type.

Clyde came in especially early this morning to type a preliminary topic for the Scoop-A-Thon.

"Erika, darling. I've never had a girl more profitable than you..."

Just then, a knock was heard at the door. Clyde hopped up and opened the door. "Oh Erika! Nice to see you."

"Hey Clyde!" Erika said with a smile. They hugged. "Good to see you're doing well this

morning. I was just practicing some typing skills. Sometimes I guess it's never too late for a journalist to do that...eh?"

Erika smiled. "You're right." Erika walked over to the type writer. "So...what's this..?"Erika started. "This isn't the story I agreed on..."

"Oh, Erika...about that; your topic...it was good, but it lacked some oomph. People these days want to learn more relevant issues..."

"Like shoes..?" Erika looked perplexedly.

"Well...yeah..."

_I really don't appreciate this...but..I love him..._

"um..okay; whatever you say.." Erika said half-heartedly.

Clyde smiled. "That's my girl!" Clyde then leaned over and proceeded to kiss her..but right when he was about to kiss her, they were startled by the morning bell.

"Oh...I should get to first period! I'll see you later!" Erika said as she rushed out of the room.

Clyde just looked in Erika's wake. "Mission nearly complete..."

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

Later in the day...

Ikki was on his way to lunch. He let out a heavy sigh. "...you can do this Ikki...this is to save a friend.."

Ikki then proceeded to enter the cafeteria.

"IKKI!!!" Samantha screamed. Startled, Ikki jerked around. " You got away last time, but this time I expect you to give that pretty boy a piece of your mind!"

"Yeah..I was kinda planning on it – just don't interfere okay...?"

Samantha looked annoyed at Ikki. " You're going way too slow!!!" With that, Samantha ran to the Cafeteria and stood on top of the center lunch table.

"HEY LISTEN!!! IKKI HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!"

Ikki looked incredibly annoyed at Samantha.

"SAMANTHA!!?? What are you DOING??!!"

Just then, Ikki saw Erika- she looked kind of down...

"You know what...I do have an announcement..."

Ikki saw Clyde walking up to Erika as he had the whole cafeteria's attention.

"Erika!" Ikki started. Erika immediately looked up. " I'm sorry for what I did and I'm sure you're probably still angry with me...but take this for what it's worth – Clyde is only interested in using you! I overheard him saying the only reason he wants to be with you, is for easy access for using the media for his OWN self-starting shoe business!"

The whole cafeteria gasps. "That's my boy!" Samantha says.

Erika looks at Clyde. Tears are wobbling in her eyes. "Clyde...I'd hate to believe this but...it makes sense...I mean what I saw this morning ..and..and..."

Clyde looked blankly at Ikki and then Erika. He started to laugh hysterically. "Okay...so what if I did?! He's right...absolutely right – I did use you, Erika! And you know what...there's not a thing that can be done about it!"

Erika slaps Clyde. "How COULD YOU!!??" The cafeteria erupts in hysteria.

"SILENCE!" Clyde orders, recovering from his slap with his hand over his cheek. "We'll settle this the fair way....We'll robattle...you win and I'll step down as the club officer and you can choose the story. I win...heh...if I win, you step down and I get to use the press to promote my shoe business..."

"That's not fair! Brass isn't made for robattle- she couldn't stand a chance against.." before Ikki could even finish, Erika cuts him off.

"Challenge accepted! Clyde...it's guys like you who make girls like me hate you pretty boys. I can't believe I let you control me...and....be ready afterschool..."

COMMERCIAL BREAK*

The same energetic croud that was with Samantha and Clyde is with Erika and Clyde.

Ikki ran up to Erika. "Erika...!"

Erika turned around. "Erika...I'm so.."

"No. I'M sorry...it was partly your fault Ikki but I overreacted...."

Ikki smiled. " It doesn't matter..just, get in there and win..."

Erika nodded. "Right!"

Clyde stood at the other side of the sandy field. " Let's get this over with; I've got things to do!"

Mr. Referee then appeared by drilling a whole through the sandy terrain.

"Then it's agreed! This will be a nullification style robattle- since once again, you shouldn't have medabots in school!"

"Yeah, yeah – let's finish this already! Erika must avenge me!" Samantha added from the sideline.

"Yeah!" Sloan and Spyke said.

" Transport medabot!" Erika and Clyde said. Brass then appeared in front of Erika and Pretty Prime in front of Clyde.

"Alright! MEDABOTS! ROOOBATTLE!!"

"Pretty Prime dash in and strike! Show her no mercy!"

Pretty Prime accelerated towards Brass.

"Brass! Short shot!"

Brass fired two gun shots right at Pretty Prime.

"Defend!" Pretty Prime raised his shield causing the bullets to bounce right off of the shield.

"Now!" Pretty drew back his sword and smash Brass onto the ground!

**Arms and Legs 50% damage**

"Brass!" Erika screamed.

"Oh no..." Ikki said.

"YAAAY!" the fangirls of Clyde screamed.

"Brass, you gotta get up!"

Brass gradually tried to bring herself to her feet. "Oh...I'm trying..Erika.." she said.

Brass finally stood to her feet.

"Brass! Use your accuracy to take aim! And fire at will!"

"You got it!" Brass then computerized the dimensions of Pretty Prime and soon locked on target. After this she shot more rounds!

"Leap!" Clyde commanded. With that, Pretty Prime leaped into the air and over the bullets.

"Leg extended and kick!" Pretty Prime followed the order and kicked Brass square in the face!

**30% Damage to torso**

Brass lies on her back on the ground once again.

"No...Brass...no....I can't lose...my passion...my scoops..." Erika said as she tried to think of what to do.

" Hey Samantha! If it's any consolation – you're much better than she is at robattling. Hahaha!" Clyde remarked.

Samantha growled.

"This guy's a jerk..." Ikki said to himself.

"Now! Pretty Prime! Launch into the air and come crashing down with your sword!"

Pretty Prime leaped into the air and came diving down sword-first right at Brass!

But as Brass looked up as Pretty Prime blocked out the sunlight from above, Brass , while still on the ground, rolled to the side to dodge the attack!

Pretty Prime then came crash down right on the soil! He came down with so much force that his sword was stuck in the soil!

"Pretty Prime! Get it out of there!!" Clyde yelled.

"BRASS!! YES! NOW'S THE CHANCE! Center and lock on right at his head- he's a immobilized now, fire away!!!!" Erika excitedly yelled.

Brass, still weary, locked right on Pretty Prime's head.

"No! PRETTY PRIME!"

But it was too late, Brass fired her short shot gun for the last time and because his sword was still stuck in the ground, he couldn't move and was struck right in the head.

**100% damage to torso- Function Ceased**

"FUNCTION CEASED! THE WINNER IS ERIKA!!!"

"Yay!!!" Erika said as she ran out onto the ield and glomped Brass.

The crowd cheered for Erika. The Screws, and Ikki all came up to Erika.

" Nice going Erika! You avenged boss!" Spyke said.

"I always knew she had it in her." Samantha said.

"Erika! You were the underdog and ..and..you won!" Ikki said.

"Thanks guys! Thanks Ikki." Erika said with a smile.

Clyde then walked over. "Erika...look...I.."

"You don't have to step down as co-journalist. However...because of what you did, you may have no dominion over any story. You may only suggest..."

Clyde nodded solemnly.

"But, you did teach me one thing...I'll never let a stupid boy get in the way of my friends again. "

Erika smiled at Ikki and he smiled back.

"OOOH IT'S SO TOUCHING!!!" Mr. Referee exclaimed as he cried.

Will Mr. Referee ever stop crying? Will Clyde ever have a female fan again...Find out NEXT TIME on MEDABOTS!

In today's robattles, Peppercat lost to Pretty Prime but lost no parts due to it being a nullification style match; however, Brass then defeated Pretty Prime and once again, gained no medaparts due to the rules!

MORE MEDABOTS! MORE POWER!

Please Leave comments!


End file.
